heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (1966 TV Series) Episode: The Penguin's a Jinx
| NextEpisode = | Quotation = All right boys... our umbrellas! | Speaker = Penguin | Synopsis1 = Batman as Bruce has been captured by Penguin, mistaken for a rival umbrella maker, and set on a conveyor belt leading to the furnace. At the Batcave, Robin and Alfred wonder why it's taken so long for the signal from the bug to be picked up, and hope Bruce is alright. At the factory, Bruce escapes by tossing a cigarette lighter into the furnace. Penguin announces that his plan will come into action at six o'clock. Batman returns to the cave two minutes before six. At six, a radio transmitter in the umbrella activates. The Dynamic Duo examine the umbrella and try to guess the crime it leads to. They guess the colours point to the beautiful movie star Dawn Robbins, currently staying in Gotham. They deduce how the crime could be committed, while Penguin notes the method. As Batman sets out to counter, Penguin sets out to commit it. Batman and Penguin arrive at the same time. Batman makes it into Dawn Robbins' penthouse first, and tell her they're there to protect her. Meanwhile, Penguin and his henchmen set up on the roof opposite, and zip-line to the penthouse's balcony. They knock out Robbins and her manager, and when Batman and Robin arrive, activate a powerful magnet that holds them by their utility belts. Penguin escapes with Robbins. The next day, they discuss whether or not to pay the ransom. They decide to go ahead, and the exchange point is the foyer of Wayne Manor. Batman and Robin decide to hide in suits of armour to catch Penguin. But Penguin can hear every word. When Penguin comes for the exchange, he uses paralysing gas to knock out the Dynamic Duo inside the armour. They take the money and leave Robbins. Just after Penguin leaves, Aunt Harriet finds Alfred and Robbins unconscious together. When the Penguin returns home, Batman and Robin jump out and reveal that they knew about the listening device after Penguin used the same words they'd used in the Batcave at Robbins' penthouse. They put dummies in the armour and let Penguin think he was ahead of them. They beat the Penguin and the police arrest him. At a reception in Wayne Manor, many stories are told about Batman, and the Manor's involvement in the recent doings. But when Dawn Robbins is introduced to Bruce, she passes on by, hopelessly in love with Batman. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * * Hawkeye * Sparrow * Henchmen Other Characters: * Dawn Robbins * Mr. Jay Locations: * ** ** ** ** K.G. Bird & Co. ** Pelican Arms Hotel Items: * * Batzooka * Bathook Vehicles: * | Character1 = Batman | Actor1 = Adam West | Character2 = Robin | Actor2 = Burt Ward | Character3 = Alfred | Actor3 = Alan Napier | Character4 = Commissioner Gordon | Actor4 = Neil Hamilton | Character5 = Chief O'Hara | Actor5 = Stafford Repp | Character6 = Aunt Harriet | Actor6 = Madge Blake | Character7 = Dawn Robins | Actor7 = Leslie Parrish | Character8 = Mr. Jay | Actor8 = Dan Tobin | Character9 = Sparrow | Actor9 = Walter Burke | Character10 = Hawkeye | Actor10 = Lewis Charles | Character11 = Penguin | Actor11 = Burgess Meredith | Character12 = Swoop | Actor12 = Charlie Picerni | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}